1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tool for semi-automatically performing various machining operations internally of a valve body and more specifically various machining operations associated with a valve seat, valve seat ring, the welds which may hold the valve seat ring in place, the valve seat ring step on the valve body and the interior of the valve body with the tool including both hand feeds and a drive motor to adjustably support and drive a tool adapter which may support various types of cutting tools depending upon the machining operation to be performed.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various tools exist for adjustably supporting and driving tools while performing various machining operations and included in such tools are those adapted to perform machining operations interiorly of cylindrical structures such as valve bodies and the like. The following U.S. patents disclose related devices.
______________________________________ 584,422 6/15/1897 2,283,323 5/19/1942 3,348,437 10/24/1967 4,161,127 7/17/1979 4,175,471 11/27/1979 ______________________________________